


Kinktober Tumblr Ficlets

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Tumblr Prompt, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: A selection of the six different prompts I filled and posted on tumblr during Kinktober. Featuring, Wincest, Sastiel, Sam/Jack, Wincestiel, and Sam/Jack/Dean - no ficlet is longer than 600 words





	1. Dean/Sam -

**Author's Note:**

> In light of tumblr's current fuckery I thought I'd go ahead and post each of these mini ficlets here as well, just to be safe.  
> Each chapter is a different pairing, named accordingly, and kinks and important information included in that chapter will be in the individual chapter notes. Enjoy whichever ones appeal to you and click past the rest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, Ass Worship, Medical Kink/play, implied Bottom Dean
> 
> Pormpt: #2: Sam worshipping Deans ass during a medical role play while dean begs for it?

Dean had got himself injured. Stupid, really. And he’s mad at himself and he wants to make it up to Sam, which he can do, by letting Sam examine and check him over as much as he pleases.

And hell if being around Sam when he’s all bossy and studious and wearing rubber medical gloves doesn’t turn Dean on like nothing he could ever believe. They haven’t had reason to do a full examination in a long time, but they’ve been in the bunkers medical room - Dean naked of course - for half an hour now. And it’s _really_ doing it for him.

Sam has poked and prodded and ordered Dean around in his most neutral, professional voice. Cold stethoscopes and gentle touches while Sam checked his bruised ribs. He was so efficient and aloof and Dean just kept watching the way his hands moved, covered in tight blue rubber and handling him like a pro.

They’re going to have to explore this.

“Up on the table,” Sam said. “Last check.”

Dean hopped up, still lost in thought, until Sam unfolded and swung the leg stirrups round with an appraising glance at Dean’s lean, nude form.

“Uh, really?”

“Yep, quick as you can.”

Dean leaned back trying not to look flustered and placed each foot in its intended cup. Sam widened them even further and slotted into his stool into place between Dean’s wide open legs. There was no way for Dean to hide how turned on he was, his cock was _right there_ , and being pretty freaking obvious.

Sam ran the backs of his knuckles around the curve of Dean’s ass, and then patted him on the rump.

“You know,” he began, scooting backwards to frame Dean’s ass with his hands, one cupping a cheek each. “I have always loved this view.”

“Well, good, you see enough of it.”

Sam nodded, letting half a laugh escape.

“Do you have any idea how much I like it though?” he squeezed one hand and then the other.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“It’s perfect, such a beautiful expanse of flesh,” Sam smacked him hard and Dean scowled even as his dick twitched. “It’s so unsullied, smooth,” Sam leaned in and rubbed his stubbled jaw over the exposed skin of Dean’s ass.

Dean gasped and tilted his hips up. Sam pushed on his stomach until he was laid flat again. So apparently they were playing “make Dean wriggle for Sam’s amusement” which usually ended in the best kind of climax.

“And it looks even better when it’s red,” Sam rubbed and massaged and caressed and then smacked a few times and sat back to review his handiwork.

“Feels so good in my hands Dean, always has.”

“So do something about it!”

Sam leaned in and licked, swirling his tongue around and around, and nipped a bruise or two or three into the smooth skin, savouring it, it seemed to Dean. Taking a damn long time to do some foreplay when Dean was clearly ready.

“Come on, get on with it, wanna feel you right now.”

“I dunno Dean, this view is so nice, and you’re all on display.” Sam grinned from his position between Dean’s legs. “I feel like staying here and making the best of it for a while.”

And fuck it, Dean didn’t know how to disagree with that when Sam’s tongue flicked out and his head dipped, and there was warmth and wet suckling pressure just where it felt best.


	2. Sam/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Jack, Daddy Kink, kissing
> 
> Summary: Sam quizzes Jack on his ability to work out a case, making sure his boy knows everything he needs to.

“Jack? Is that you?” Sam called out as footsteps approached.

Jack stuck his head into the room, twisting around the doorframe.

“Yes, did you need me?”

“Maybe, come look at this and see what you think.”

They were looking into a case, probably a simple salt and burn, and Sam wanted to see how easily Jack put the pieces together.

Jack leaned across Sam’s chair to get a look at the screen in front of them, always happy to be close, share space, share the same air.

“What are we looking at?”

Sam quickly recounted the facts and watched Jack click around until he came to the same conclusions Sam had.

“Is that right?”

“Hhmmhmm,” Sam nodded, closing a possessive hand around Jack’s wrist to stop him moving away. “You’re really picking this up fast.”

“Thanks, that’s good right?”

“Oh yes.” Sam let his other hand trail up Jack’s back, fingers scratching through the fabric of his shirt.

“Are you pleased?” Jack asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“So pleased, such a good boy for me.”

“Your good boy,” Jack agreed with a smile.

Sam leaned in close, breath ghosting onto Jack’s cheek.

“Whose good boy?”

Jack squirmed, turning read, shooting Sam a shy smile.

“Daddy’s good boy.”

“That’s right. And what do good boys get?”

“Rewards?”

“Exactly, and daddy wants to reward you.” he pulled Jack into his lap, and kissed him. Jack moaned, arching with pleasure, and Sam wasn’t planning to tell him to be quiet.


	3. Sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Cas, praise kink, dirty talk, referneced Bottom Sam
> 
> Prompt: Praise kink. Sastiel. Can be canon or au. But they're watching porn together and Sam or Cas start telling the other one how good they look. And the more Sam or Cas praises the other one, the more worked up they get?? Until it just spirals out of control? Can end up touching each other or not, totally up to you. Dirty talk strongly encouraged!

“You know, you look much better than they do when we do that.” Cas said, coming up to stand behind the couch Sam was lounging on.

Sam scoffed. “These are porn stars, Cas, they have porn star level bodies. No-one looks as good as that.”

“You do,” Cas said simply.

His hand was a warm weight on Sam's shoulder and Sam turned his head to look up at him.

“You are a fine specimen of a man Sam. I never tire of looking at you.”

Sam blushed, feeling a little like a teenager eager for and embarrassed by compliments in equal measure.

“The way your muscles move, the way they ripple and swell when you're naked. I'd take you any day over a hundred of them.” Cas continued, his voice dipping even lower.

“Cas -”

“And it's not just how you look,” Cas said, curling his fingers into Sam's hair, slowly teasing the strands and scratching at the base of his neck. “It's knowing what you use your body for, how you keep in shape for a reason not just because you're vain.”

Sam squirmed, his eyes flicked between the tv screen and the outline of Cas's body behind him. The porno was still going, no longer ruthless pounding but slow and sensual, rolling bodies, glistening muscle.

Sam swallowed. Cas hummed above him.

“I love how you get turned on so easily.”

“Well… you do things to me, I'm always eager for you.”

“Eager is right, you can’t get enough can you?”

Sam’s blood rose in his veins turning his face a flushed pink blush.

“You're breathtaking,” Cas leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Your body is a temple and I will worship there forever.”

Sam rolled his head back to rest on Cas's chest.

“So gorgeous, so toned, so strong, and all mine.”

His arousal grew, he preened under the praise. He wanted to reach around and grab Cas, pull him close.

“Always doing the right thing, always waiting and ready for me, always giving me what I want. Make it so wonderful for both of us.”

Sam turned around until he was kneeling on the couch, he grabbed the lapels of Cas's coat and held on like a drowning man. His head was swimming, all blood, diverted _down down down_.

“Don't ever turn me away do you?” Cas asked.

“Never, I wouldn't.”

“Such a good boy, my best and most cherished. My only.”

Cas leaned down and closed his lips in the hollow of Sam's throat, sucking just enough, his tongue dipping out to taste the sweat that pooled there.

“And the way you taste,” Cas moaned.

“Your mouth feels amazing.”

“Want me to kiss you?”

“Okay,” Sam said, breathless.

“Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, god yes.”

“Need me inside of you? Need to be filled up, feel just how much you get me hard?”

“Please, come on, please.”

“Want me to ruin that pretty ass of yours? Want me to own it, mark it? Leave you dripping with my come and loose and breathless?”

“Yes, Cas, stop teasing and do it!”

“All in good time, you're more fun when I make you wait for it.” He pushed on Sam's shoulders and Sam went where he directed, until he was laid out on the couch. “Now, let's see how much better we can do at love making than that amateur hour porn. Let's make you all fucked out and beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I love this one


	4. Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, distant/distracted sex, bottom Sam be warned this one caught some feelings ;)
> 
> Prompt: Distracted/Distant sex. So, basically it's weecest. They're trapped in a cabin somewhere due to a thunderstorm and Dean is horny AF. Like if he isn't gonna fuck something, he's about to explode. Sam is busy doing school work because he needs to apply to Stanford for fuck's sakes. So when Dean begged to fuck Sam, he complied but if only that he could still do his homework. -- I aged up a fraction, Sam is almost 18, I also forgot about the thunderstorm problem!

Sam is just shy of turning eighteen. Almost a man.

And Dean, he’s a man with needs too. Needs that centre around his little brothers sweet tight ass, and his willingness to let Dean go at it pretty much whenever he asks.

Like now, Dean knows Sam would rather be finishing his essays and reading his books, but he stuck his ass out over the table anyway. And Dean is ploughing as deep as he can get from the angle.

“Like that?” he asks, thrusting harsh and fast.

Sam doesn’t answer, so he goes slow, easing forward, letting his hips sit flush for a few seconds before dragging sweetly back out.

“What about that? Feel good, feel me?”

Sam grunts an affirmative.

“Come on, what, you want something else? Want to move this to the bedroom?”

“It’s fine Dean, whatever,” Sam replies. And he does sound a little wrung out, a little breathless, but not weak-at-the-knees-can’t-get-enough-breathless, which is what Dean was going for.

Dean leans sideways, holding Sam’s hips still with his hands, to try and get a look at his face.

“Sammy,” he gasps when he sees what Sam’s doing. Apparently Sam wasn’t as eager as he seemed, all his books are still open, he has a pen between his teeth and a pad of notes in his hands.

“Hurry up and finish would you?” Sam says over his shoulder.

“You… I’m here giving you the best I can and you’re _working_?”

“Well, finals are soon, and it’s not like I’m stopping you.”

“Great, glad to know I’m such a good ride that you can still think straight while I’m balls deep,” Dean replies with just a hint of whining, but really, who does this?

“Not to bruise your ego, but not every time has to be mind blowingly awesome.” Sam wriggles his hips, thrusting backward. “And I didn’t say it didn’t feel good, I just gotta work on this.”

Dean resumes moving, irritated, but it’s not like he’s going to pull out now.

“Why,” he pants, “is any of this that important?”

“Well if I want to get into college I have to do my best. Gonna need a scholarship.”

Dean hears papers rustle, and skin sliding on skin, but his mind stalls at the word college. It’s not like Sam hasn’t mentioned it before, but he never took it seriously.

Now… now he’s trying to picture what that would be like. Sam… leaving? Sam being gone. Sam not here in front of him, not around, not to talk to or laugh with. Or to fuck. No semblance of the closeness they have now.

Suddenly, Sam isn’t the only distracted one in the room. And it’s not like Dean’s stopping, in fact his body is doubly eager, screaming for _Sam Sam Sam_ while he’s still here. But Dean’s mind is free falling through the idea that this might not last forever.


	5. Wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincestiel, cock warming, spit-roasting, bottom Sam
> 
> Summary: Sam puts his mouth and ass to good use to prevent Dean and Cas from getting too argumentative

Dean and Cas fight. A lot. Even now that they’re all happy, it’s hard to break old habits. It’s important stuff sometimes, but stupid petty things at other times. They argue, yelling and posturing like angry bears and Sam used to just slink away and leave them to it. He’d grown to hate disagreements as he got older and he couldn’t change either of their minds — they had to fight it out.

Used to. Not anymore. After several painful days of cracked coffee mugs (Cas slams them down too hard), and Zeppelin blasted for seven straight hours while Dean sulked, and lightbulbs needing to be changed when Cas lost control -- Sam found a better solution.

The problem had been that he only had one mouth, he couldn’t suck them both off at once, which is how he found himself here. Naked and laid on his back across the library table, head hanging upside down off one side with Dean’s soft cock thrust as far into his mouth as he could reasonably hold; and his legs spread for Cas to be speared inside his hole.

It wasn’t what you’d call comfortable, but Sam loved it. He just held them while they argued in circles. If they got too animated and started gesturing too wildly Sam would choke and splutter and Dean would have to ease up and calm down. Or if Cas tried to seem imposing and stepped too far forward Sam would whine with stimulation as his prostate met the onslaught.

It made them both stop and rethink. And all Sam had to do was relax, and keep them warm, keep them comfortable. He smiled around the cock halfway in his mouth, and let his eyes slip closed. He was right where he should be.


	6. Sam/Jack/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Jack/Dean, cockblocking (prompted as cuckholding but it got a bit skewed on the way out lol), possessive Dean, implied top Dean
> 
> Prompt: Basically Dean getting cuckolded by Jack with Sam? I mean, if it leads to a threesome it's fine too!

They were going to watch a movie, and by watch a movie Dean really meant nibble on popcorn and nibble on Sam and then work out some of these built up frustrations with a roll around in the sheets.

God, he hadn’t got laid in… well count how old Jack was and add on a few days for the end of the world, and it was that long. They just hadn’t found time to be alone.

Popcorn in hand he practically bounced back to their room and stopped short when he found Jack lounging next to Sam, with his shoes off and long legs curled beneath him. The only space on the bed left for Dean to sit down was at the edge. _Not_ next to Sam. Far away from Sam. Too far.

He snapped. He couldn’t believe this. Jack just kept _being_ there. And sometimes he gave Dean this look like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Sam shrugged.

Dean growled.

“No.”

“No, what?” Jack said.

“No… this.” he waved a hand. “No, get up.”

Jack looked confused at Sam but began to inch off the bed. Dean rushed over and crowded into his space before he could make it off, gripped his shoulders and steered him backwards.

“Lift your leg,” Dean grasped the one he meant and full on lifted Jack until he was straddling Sam.

They both looked at him dumbfounded, both facing him, Jack’s back to Sam’s chest.

“You wanna be involved, you wanna get between us? _Then you can get between us_.”

He crowded up to them, leaned over Jack’s shoulder and kissed Sam with the most possessive bruising force. Sam gasped, chin jutting out to meet Dean needily, and didn’t make it stop.

When he pulled back Sam smiled, and lifted his hands to grip Jack’s waist. Jack groaned.

Dean eyed him, noticing the strain in his pants. Interesting.

All control and angry desire he spread Jack’s legs further, until he was hunkered low in Sam’s lap, kneeling on either side of Sam’s narrow hips. Dean settled himself between Sam’s legs and creeped a hand up Sam’s thigh. He nudged and squeezed and watched Sam watching him and Jack tilting his head, breathing hard, until his hand found Sam’s crotch.

And found a significant swell in _his_ pants.

Even more interesting.

“You like this?” he asked them both.

“Dean we shouldn’t.” Sam said.

“But you want to. And he _clearly_ wants to, and he’s always around and getting in the way. If he wants to be here this badly then he can damn well be here.”

“Dean,” Sam began.

“I want to.” Jack said quietly. “Whatever you want me to, I want to.”

“Good. Grind on him.”

Jack looked at him questioningly and Dean rolled his eyes. He inched up in front of Jack and used his hands and his own hips to guide Jack to move. He found it difficult with his legs spread wide but Dean didn’t particularly care one way or another whether this was easy for him.

Sam bit back a moan, eyes fluttering closed and Dean eyed his exposed throat with longing. He needed, he _wanted_ , and dammit this time he was going to get it. He pressed up close, squashing Jack between him and Sam.

“Don’t stop until I tell you to.” he spat in Jack’s ear. Jack shuddered, but nodded.

And Dean set about ignoring him to pull Sam closer to kiss and tug on his hair, making the perfect Jack sandwich, all thin bodied and supple limbs held between the two of them. And this, _this_ was the kind of intrusion Dean could get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome, if you comment on all the ones you like I'll love you forever


End file.
